watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
Masaki Yoshida
is Tomoko's second and third year classmate in high school. She has become a prominent character since Chapter 72, where they officially meet for the school trip to Kyōto. Overview Yoshida is Tomoko's classmate who has a scary appearance and is often referred to as a delinquent by Tomoko. She often acts violent towards Tomoko when Tomoko goes too far, but later chapters reveals she also likes cute things and actually wants friends who share her interests. Personality Unlike many of the other girls, Yoshida is quick to anger and extremely violent. During the class trip, Yoshida threatens Tomoko when provoked by Tomoko's characterization of her as a delinquent, and she has even physically attacked her on several occasions usually due to a comic misunderstanding. To be fair, Tomoko is not the only one who views her as rough. When Emiri Uchi later offers her a treat from a vacation trip, Yoshida initially yells at her and refuses, then, when trying it, finds the treat "fucking awesome!" to Uchi's shock. Yoshida does not seem to care much about school as she is seen sleeping during class and not showing up at all two days in a row. Yoshida displays a bit of innocence, which Tomoko and Yuri Tamura politely ignore, when she fails to recognize a "Love Hotel." This is an early indication of her fascination with cute things. When depicted in earlier chapters, her own group of long unnamed friends (Rena and Anna) appear to neither fear nor respect her as Tomoko, Uchi, and others do. Her friends freely call her a "moron" to her face which Tomoko and others would never dare to do, and Yoshida initially never physically lashes out at them though this behavior from her friends seems to depress her a bit. However, Yoshida has a line which involves her almost childlike love of cute things. In a later chapter she punches Rena when she ridicules something she finds cute. However, as their stories develop, it seems that all three enjoy each others company. With Anna's support Rena does try to apologize for insulting something cute with a hilarious misunderstanding. In an addition to the published volume, Rena tries to convince a costumed amusement park character to come with her to meet Yoshida since she believes she will love it. Tomoko discovers this part of Yoshida's personality when she notices Yoshida's panties have a kitty on them and later finds Yoshida's cutesy cat handkerchief. Yoshida also commands her to win her a stuffed doll at an arcade game, forces everyone to wear cat, mouse, and bunny ears at the amusement park, all the way to making them attend and take part in a character concert. When Tomoko and Yuri seem to take part with her mainly out of intimidation, Yoshida relaxes and happily embraces the both of them. In Chapter 128, she assumes her group will attend the night parade at the park with her. When they protest that they must return for roll call at 4 P.M. she sternly demands that they then return to the park. As the rest stare at her in silence, she becomes very meek and asks if this means they will not attend the parade with her. They agree to do so. This event suggests that despite the "loner" and "delinquent" exterior, Yoshida does not want to be alone; she sincerely wants friends who want to share her interests. In the subsequent chapters to Chapter 130.5, Yoshida softens her "rough exterior" when someone treats her as a person rather than a "type": in Chapter 129 she immediately warms to Asuka Katō when Katō compliments her on her "bear" bag, and Yoshida is very happy to find Yuri saved a place for everyone to watch the fireworks in Chapter 130.5. Another line that becomes clearer as her character develops involves others making assumptions about her based on her appearance. As noted in the case of the Love Hotel, she has a degree of innocence. While played for comedy, her reaction to Tomoko groping and fondling her really consists of Yoshida becoming withdrawn and refusing to discuss the matter. Yuri tries to mediate while Tomoko apologizes by offering to allow Yoshida pinch her nipples. While comic, Yoshida becomes very upset at the suggestion that what Tomoko did was a small matter and that Tomoko would expect her to do it in turn. The first time Yoshida is seen actually hurting someone is when Uchi possibly takes the same opportunity Tomoko took to grope her while trying to wake her. Yoshida believes it is Tomoko doing it again despite knowing how it upsets her. Again, Yoshida becomes very angry but also very withdrawn. Another time involves Kotomi publicly accusing her of being a slut. The scene plays for comic misunderstandings between Kotomi, Tomoki, and Yoshida to culminate in Tomoki accidentally grabbing the wrong place when he restrains her, but it contains serious overtones. As noted below, Yoshida kept her distance from Tomoki by assuming he viewed her as a "delinquent." Some time later she acted a bit kinder. When they encounter one another in the cafeteria, Yoshida mildly flirts with him while Tomoki does not really pursue. Whether or not Yoshida has any interest in him beyond playful teasing currently remains unknown. Kotomi publicly denouncing her as basically a slut going after younger boys plows through that line. When she walks into Tomoki's hand, she becomes profoundly embarrassed, and Kotomi heaping on more accusations that she is blushing out of enjoyment pushes her to punch Kotomi hard in her stomach much like she elbowed Ucchi. As with the previous cases, she withdraws within and leaves. Along with this line, Yoshida reveals a subtle empathy that would appear to run counter to her "delinquent" stereotype. Despite Tomoko's teasing and pinching, Yoshida understands her enough to recognize Tomoko's social anxieties. While played for comedy, she drags Tomoko to say goodbye to Megumi Imae after her graduation, because she knows Tomoko does want to see her. She earlier recognizes that Tomoko wants to share an umbrella with her but is afraid to ask. In Chapter 136, she notices Mako, with whom she has had limited contact, sitting alone and crying, and she rushes over to ask her what has happened. Appearance Yoshida has shoulder-length bleached hair with dark roots. She is lean and of above average height, being taller than her upperclassman, Megumi Imae. Unlike many of the girls in her class, she has sharp, angled eyes and small irides. While she does not appear in Season One of the anime, she appears in color on the cover of Volume 8 and her eyes appear a light brown. She often wears just the skirt and shirt without the blazer or tie. Outside of class in the amusement park which for copyright and trademark reasons is not at all based on Tokyo Disneyland, she adorns herself with various "cute" paraphernalia from the park. ''Anime'' *None ''Manga'' *Volume 08: Chapter 69, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, Omake *Volume 09: Chapters 78, 79, 82, 84, 87, 88, 88.1, Omake *Volume 10: Chapters 92, 95, 98 *Volume 11: Chapters 105, 106, 107, 109 *Volume 12: Chapters 111, 112, 114, 115, 115.5, 116, 118, 119, 120, 122, Omake *Volume 13: Chapters 123, 125, 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 130.5, 131, 132, 133, Omake *Volume 14: Chapters 134, 136, 137, 138, 139, 141, 142 *Volume 15: Chapters 143, 144, 144.1, 145, 147, 149, 150, 151 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Yoshida's relationship with Tomoko commences very strained. Based on appearances, Tomoko dismisses her as a "delinquent" on their field trip to Kyōto. For her part, Tomoko takes the opportunity to pinch Yoshida's nipples while trying to wake her up. Yoshida punches her in response and remains embarrassed about what happened to her. She refuses to discuss it when Yuri tries to smooth over their conflict. Tomoko reveals what she did to her by inviting Yoshida to "pinch my nipples, please," as an apology. The relationship seems to sour a bit more when Ucchi tries to wake her and gets a little experimental with her fondling and does the same thing Tomoko did. Yoshida dreams it is Tomoko fondling her, elbows Ucchi severely, then later blames Tomoko who remains confused since she cannot remember groping Yoshida a second time. The other cases tend to be comic misunderstandings, such as when Tomoko later reaches behind herself without looking to open a bathroom door only to have Yoshida open it as she is leaving and Tomoko grab her between her legs. Tomoko does not help the situation with her perverse tormenting of Yoshida, particularly when she begins to understand Yoshida has a love of cute and childish things. Despite her fear of being punched by Yoshida, Tomoko cannot seem to help winding her up. Despite all of that, she and Tomoko do seem to care about each other. During the trip, Tomoko notices that Yoshida likes high views, to which she asks if it is because, being a delinquent, Yoshida likes to look down on people. Tomoko baits Yoshida to complete a climb for the view. During the climb, when Tomoko sprains her ankle, Yoshida elects to carry her on her back. Yoshida deeply resents Tomoko treating her as a delinquent. Preparing to leave school in the rain, she senses Tomoko, who does not have an umbrella, watching her but afraid to approach. It bothers her that Tomoko will not simply ask to walk with her in the rain. After they do walk together with Megumi Imae, Imae notices this friendship; though Yoshida denies it. However, Yoshida is not blameless for exuding an attitude that fits her stereotype. When Tomoko approaches her to ask her if she wants to spend Christmas together, before she can speak, Yoshida stares at her sternly and demands what she wants which convinces Tomoko to think better of it. Nevertheless, in a subsequent P.E. class when Ogino directs the students to divide up into partners, Yoshida immediately takes Tomoko. Later when they visit the amusement part not at all for copyright and trademark reasons based on Tōkyō Disney Resort, Yoshida is delighted that Tomoko seems to enjoy a review that caters to children. For her part, Tomoko notes how happy Yoshida is. After the Disney trip she gives Tomoko pudding as thanks for giving her a cow charm. Chapter 147 reveals that Yoshida is actually ranked similarly to Tomoko in their overall third-year class, to Tomoko's horrified surprise. Further, when Tomoko remarks in that chapter that she wished to skip studying for a day, Yoshida asks Tomoko to call her anytime she wishes to hang out with someone. Yoshida's Friends Yoshida has two friends that Tomoko also regards as "delinquents." Currently, not enough has been revealed to justify separate character pages for them. They both tend to treat Yoshida as the less-experienced. In Chapter 95, while Tomoko and Yuri ignore her ignorance of Love Hotels, her friends quickly correct her. In Chapter 106, they freely denigrate her desire to visit an amusement park. Their insults leave her hurt and depressed. She would not tolerate such from others such as Tomoko. Rena (麗奈) Not named until Chapter 130, she has long presumably dyed-blond hair which perpetually obscures her eyes in shadow. She openly ridicules the more childish aspects of Yoshida's obsession with cute things. In Chapter 125, when Yoshida insists on attending a performance of the Country Bear Band designed for children, she directly insults it which finally provokes Yoshida to punch her. Later in Chapter 130, she apologizes to Yoshida by presenting her with a plush toy rabbit Yoshida pined for. Still later as depicted in the Volume 13 Omake, when she excuses herself to find a bathroom, she sees a costumed panda. She tries to convince the worker to come with her to presumably surprise Yoshida; however, Yoshida sees her poking the figure and, misinterpreting this, runs up to punch her again. The kanji of her first name is revealed in Chapter 142. In Chapter 147, she reveals that she plans to attend a vocational school. Anna Haruna (春奈杏奈) This friend appears the leader of the three. Unlike Rena, her face is depicted fully. She is slightly shorter than Rena and Yoshida and has her presumably dyed-blond hair tied up in a ponytail. She frankly calls Yoshida a "moron" in Chapter 106 and Yoshida does not respond. In Chapter 147, she suggests that Tomoko and Shiki Futaki are "morons" for skipping studying, but otherwise involves them without further insult. She also smooths over the conflict between Rena and Yoshida in Chapter 130. She signals Rena to produce the bunny bought as a present for Yoshida, then calms them down when Rena makes the mistake of holding it by the ears which again provokes Yoshida. She also offers to leave with Rena rather than pull Yoshida from her small group, and she does not seem offended that Yoshida is with others. While she inwardly blames Yoshida for the previous conflict, she does not inwardly denigrate Tomoko nor Yuri. She finally reveals her first name to Tomoko in Chapter 142 when she invites Tomoko to lunch, and Tomoko reveals her last name in Chapter 147 when she refers to her with it. During the Kyōto field trip, she discusses how her boyfriend "Kento" is clingy. Akane Okada Yoshida first materially meets Akane when she accuses her of bullying Tomoko. Yoshida is too embarrassed to explain why Tomoko upset her. Akane later drags Tomoko back to her when she learns what Tomoko said. They meet again at the amusement park. Upset over her conflict with Hina, Okada dismisses Yoshida's reason for her fight with her friend Rena.Yoshida grabs her and manages to cause Okada's signature "pineapple" to come apart. However, they do not seems to hold a grudge against one another. During the infamous confrontation between Yoshida and Kotomi Komiyama in the cafeteria when Hina asks her if she will separate them, Akane responds that if worse comes to worse, she will speak to Yoshida. This suggests both that she trusts Yoshida to not to lose her control and to listen to her and that they have developed some basis of trust if not respect. When she and Tomoko ponder how to awaken the snoozing Hina and Yoshida, Akane reminds Tomoko that her persistent boasts about seeing Yoshida's panties are the reason why Yoshida smacks her. Despite their previous physical fight, Akane remains respectful of Yoshida's feelings. Later in that chapter, Yoshida and Akane walk together. Thus, an acquaintance that started with a bullying intervention and continued through a physical altercation is now a comfortable casual relationship. Yuri Tamura The two meet as part of the school trip to school trip to Kyōto. While neither seem interested in the trip or one another, Yuri does try to smooth the mess Tomoko creates by pinching Yoshida then later attempting to apologize by offering to let Yoshida pinch her back. Since that time, while they may not appear friends, they do not conflict. They both agree that Tomoko can be "an idiot." During the school trip to Totally Not Disney World for Copyright Purposes, Tomoki convinced Yuri to overcome her social anxiety to join in the singing during an event much to the delight of Yoshida. Seeing Yoshida beaming in delight, Yuri tells Tomoko she "forgives her" for making her take part since she realizes it made Yoshida so happy. While spending an afternoon with Tomoko at an arcade, Yuri mentions that it would be nice if they went with others, including Yoshida. Tomoki Kuroki Until Chapter 133, Yoshida only knows him as what she calls a "kid" or "punk." She notices him staring at her when she drags Tomoko to meet Megumi Imae and angrily demands what he is looking at. He inwardly concludes that she is a delinquent. Some time later while happily looking at pictures on her phone of the amusement park her class will visit, she sees him looking at her again. This time, she smiles and playfully recalls him as the "punk" she met. In Chapter 133 both are surprised to find themselves sharing the same water dispenser in the cafeteria. She again playfully calls him a "kid," and when he asks her to stop calling him that, she then puts her arm around his shoulders and asks his name. Kotomi reacts to this by yelling at her, then apologizing for overreacting. Through this, Yoshida learns that he is the younger brother of Kotomi's "best friend," and his first name from which she coins the nickname "Tomo." She insists that he call her "Masaki" without any honorific. Unfortunately, this flirting sets off Kotomi again, and in his effort to restrain Yoshida, he accidentally grabs her left breast. This shocks and leaves both of them embarrassed. Kotomi Komiyama Until Chapter 133, Yoshida has little, if any, interaction with Kotomi. However, Kotomi screams at her when she playfully puts her arm around Tomoki's neck. Coming briefly to her senses, Kotomi apologizes to Yoshida, claiming that Tomoki is the "little brother" of her "best friend," whom she has always looked at as her own "little brother." When Yoshida resumes chatting with Tomoki, she explodes again. When he accidentally grabs Yoshida's breast trying to restrain her, Kotomi accuses the embarrassed Yoshida of being a "slut" who let Tomoki grope her. For this, Kotomi receives a gut punch that sends her to her knees. Yoshida walks away clearly embarrassed. Trivia *Her first name "Masaki" (茉咲) means "Jasmine Blossom." *Although she is the kind to resort to violence if angered, she clearly does not hit hard enough to seriously hurt Tomoko as Yuri affirms in Chapter 134. *While Tomoko is convinced that Yoshida is a delinquent just like a lot of her comrades, despite her look and overall brusque and profane behavior, Yoshida hates being considered a delinquent, can get along with more normal acting friends, and is willing to help them if they are in need. *Despite her severe expression and "delinquent" persona, Yoshida has a serious affinity for cute things. *'Delinquent:' the term Tomoko uses is ヤンキー (yankī). *Yoshida probably comes from a rather wealthy background. She often plays pachinko, owns a motorbike, and she does not hesitate to spend several thousands of ''yen ''at a crane game for a plush toy. Gallery Yoshida_Color_V8.png|Yoshida in color on the cover of Volume 8. Yoshida in Color c132.png|Yoshida in color from Chapter 132. Chapter_72_school_field_trip_group.png|The Original Field Trip Group: Yuri, Yoshida, Tomoko, and Ucchi Chapter_72_school_field_trip_group2.png|Yoshida and Yuri have no interest in interacting with one another or Tomoko. Chapter_72_pajamas.png Chapter_74_yoshida_punches_tomoko_for_the_first_time.png|Yoshida punches Tomoko for pinching her nipples. Chapter_74_on_the_train.png|After "Nipple Gate" Ch92_yoshida.png|Yoshida playing Pachinko. Ch92_yoshida2.png Ch92_yoshida3.png|"What We've Got Here is . . . FAILURE . . . to . . . Communicate!" Yoshida Cute-Mode.png|Yoshida in her Cute Mode Yoshida Meek.png|Yoshida really wants the rest to share her interests. the_picture_that_heals_all_illnesses.png|The picture that heals all physical and mental illnesses. Rena_Yoshida_Reconcile_C130.png|Rena and Yoshida reconcile over a bunny. Yoshida-Katō c129.png|Katō knows the way to Yoshida's heart. Yoshida and Tomoki c133.png|When Yoshida puts her arm around Tomoki, Kotomi screams at her. Tomoki Grabs Yoshida c134.png|Yoshida and Tomoki meet in the cafeteria. Blushing Yoshida Returns Happy Cat c136.png|Her "redness" about her eyes reveals that Yoshida also cried over the ending. Yoshida Eyes.png|Cover of Volume 13 Yoshida Invitation c147.png|Yoshida's invitation to Tomoko in Chapter 147. Yoshida Calmly Reacts c142.png|Yoshida expresses her exception to the attention of a dog and Tomoko Navigation Category:Class 2-4 Category:Class 3-5 Category:Female Category:Article stubs Category:Major characters